Purity
by pedals-in-the-wind
Summary: During the Giant war, Hazel is getting spoken to by evil forces and having doubts. When her and Percy split up, the next thing she knows is him lying on the ground with a knife sticking out from his back. She blames herself, and starts to lean on on what her 'inner' voice is telling her. Is she really the one to blame? Is this really how the world ends?


**Hey Here's a one-shot that I may or may not continue. Not sad but not happy either.**

**Kind of ends on a non-ending type of thing.**

**Eh, whatever**

**Enjoy!**

Hazels POV

{AT CAMPHALF-BLOOD}

Battle cries ripped through my thoughts as I began to slash every possible monster that came before me. I held my Imperial Gold sword close, trying to listen for any hints of where Gaea was hiding. I turned my head to face Percy, who had come with me on this route, but all I found was empty grounds. _Where had he gone?_My question was soon concluded once I heard his heavy footsteps slam behind me. I smiled once I looked him in the eye.

"I was thinking we could probably go over towards more the center of Camp, maybe people will need our help more over there," Percy said, gripping his sword more tightly than he should have. I saw he was worried - more worried than any of as had been- but I understood why.

This was his home. The place was he was finally accepted, and in less than maybe a day it might be rubble.

In other words, he was scared he would fail. That he would fail his friends that he would fail his family that he would fail the only person he feared failing, Annabeth. And even if he tried to deny it, I knew he was terrified. The truth is, I would be lying to say that I wasn't either.

I started to think about what he had said, and nodded. People needed our help Greek or Roman, we were supposed to be there to help them. And that's what we were going to do.

"Yeah, you go first I'll be behind, I need to get Frank first," I suggested. Percy looked at me quizzically, but nodded needless. He headed out into the woods, and I realized it might be the last time I would see him. As he started to step out next to a tree 10 feet away I called to him,

"Wait, Percy, if this is the last time we see each other I just wanted you to know, that you're great, you're the bravest person I've met. Even of you're no Frank, Perce, I love you, as a friend," I winked, "Please be careful. Please be safe, Promise?" he nodded, "I've always admired you. So don't so anything stupid to change my mind," I started to stride towards him, and I kissed his cheek.

"I promise, Hazel, and don't worry so much, I'll be back," He smiled at me, and I returned the favor, "And Hazel if this is the last time I talk to you, I wanted you to know that even though I've known you for a short time, I've never regretted it. And That I've always wanted you and Frank to be happy, so even if I don't make it, please don't let me be a burden, let me be a light. A light to show you that I gave my life for you to be happy. For you to live you life," He grabbed my shoulders, "So don't you dare waste your life if I die Hazel or I swear on the River-"

"Just go," I cut him off.

"Alright, I'll meet you by the Big House. And don't worry about me worry about yourself I think I can survive,"

But the worst part of this? I didn't believe what he just said.

* * *

Her pained, stretched screams was the only thing I heard as I stared as his lifeless body, that had red painted liquid pooling around it. The blonde in front of me screamed again, and again, and again, with endless sorrow and desperation dripped at every unsettling noise that escaped her mouth. I tried telling her things would be ok, that things will look up, and that her best friend wasn't dead- but even in my mind I knew I was lying. Cool water dripped from my shut eyelids, as I slammed them closed. I couldn't bear seeing her this way. I couldn't bear seeing _him_this way either, with that knife sticking out of his back-

No. This wasn't happening. This was a dream.

_Really? I beg to differ. Annabeth's screams beg to differ. The Greek demigods beg to differ. His mother will beg to differ. Piper will beg to differ. Jason will beg to differ. Everyone will. Face it Hazel Levesque, you've lost. You've continued to fight, and look where that's led you to be at. It didn't have to be this way. It never did. Look at what you've accomplished. Look at what you've done._

An unknown force seemed to pry my eyelids open. My pupils minimized, as I saw what was in front of me. A blonde, grey-eyed teenaged, with blood soaking her hands, flipping over her deceased boyfriend as he lay lifeless on the solid dirt floor of the Earth.

"Percy," she whispered, tears in singles stripping down her face, "You're not funny wake up. This better be a joke you stupid seaweed-" She couldn't finish herself. Instead she fell forward, burying her face in his blood soaked shirt. His black hair was windswept, and kicked back, making his open- now lifeless and pale -green eyes even more showed. Annabeth's cries of despair erupted from her lips yet again. I couldn't even watch. My sword found itself slipping from my grip, and my knees started to give.

_SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE HAZEL?_Something - or someone spoke in my mind yet again - _THIS COULD'VE BEEN AVOIDED he could've been alive. This is your fault. He could've been happy. This is you fault. Annabeth could've been happy. This is your fault._

I started to agree with the voice. It was right.

Tears slipped from my eyes and I slammed them shut, only to find images flashing before me. Images of Percy being happy. Images of his mother crying over her son's body. Images of tears. Images of destruction.

"I'm sorry. My fault. All mine," I whispered into the wind, so it could be carried off to somewhere else.

_This can be reversed as well as done young demigod_I felt the being smile in my mind _Do not fear. Just join me, and this would've never happened. Percy would be alive. Annabeth would be happy. He would be himself, living and walking, with his young girlfriend Annabeth, fighting in the war side by side, being_together _Hazel join me and all your worries will be put away. Away from yourself._

I twisted my head, still with eyes closed.

"I will never join you Gaea." I said out loud. "Never."

_Then child let me make a deal with you. Kill Percy Jackson, and I'll let the rest of the 6 of you live you're happy and care-free lives. You and Frank can have children. Jason and Piper can get married. Leo can voyage off to find his dream girl, and lift her curse. Annabeth I can let move on. Just lift your sword, and kill the sea spawn_

I picked up my sword from the ground, and at the same time heard an ugly cough and Annabeth scream- of joy this time.

_Kill Perseus Jackson_

I dragged my feet over to the couple of now an alive but weak Percy and a crying Annabeth

_Kill Perseus Jackson_

The blond hugged her boyfriend so tight I thought he would die all over again. The knife had been removed from his back, and now laying on the mulch by the trees. He gripped her shoulders, and looked her dead in the eye,

"Annabeth, I'm dying," he said very flatly, "Don't get too attached. I'm sacrificing myself Annabeth. It's not your decision this time it's going to be mine. You can decide to go along with me for once, but other than that I don't know. Anna, I'm going to stop this whether you like it or not," He gave her a lop sided grin- which made her face of happiness melt into something more of despair, and her tears streamed down faster now, "Don't be so sad. I'll still be here Annabeth, but it's now or never. This is going to end and it's my job to make it," his voice cracked, "I love you," He then leaned into her, and kissed her- very passionately- the way I always wanted Frank to. It was full of hope, loneness, and desperation. It made my heart ache in more than one way

_Kill Perseus Jackson_ her voice this time was more insistent- more persuasive

_Kill Perseus Jackson_My hand's grip on my sword tightened vastly

_Kill Perseus Jackson_ I was walking faster than I should have

_Kill Perseus Jackson. Destroy the sea spawn. For he has no future, for he is long gone. Cut him a plenty. Strip him from limb to limb. Then of course you life will finally start to begin. Kill the ungrateful. Kill all his hopes. Kill his emotions. Let him off from the pain. Cut off his options. Cut off his life. Cut off his praise. For then finally, he'll start to raise. Not to Punishment. Not to hate. Not to the Underworld's unknowing gate. For this will not bring him to his everyday breath. For this will not bring him to the after, this shall grant more than flowers. More than hope more than love. More than just a breath of a breath. This is the unforgiving death._

The song like phrase stuck in my mind. It reached to me to an unforgiving truth. I dropped my sword.

This was all a plan.

The phrase that spoke in my mind unraveled the truth that was unspoken.

Gaea needed 2 of the 7 to be killed to rise.

Percy and Annabeth were the two demigods.

I was supposed to kill Percy.

_Annabeth I can let move on_

She was going to let Annabeth die in sadness for herself. She was going to _let_ _Annabeth move on to the afterlife._

It all came crashing down upon me as if a ton of bricks hit my head.

"It was all a plan," I said,

A plan wasn't the right word.

A setup?

A hijacking?

No. This wasn't anyone of them.

This was pure evil.

**Eh, one shot. Might continue this...?**

**I was just bored. Not my fault.**

**Kind of didn't have a plot either I just rolled with it.**

**Review on your opinion!**


End file.
